freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tera
Tera is an online multi-player, MMORPG. This game is rated M. And has some unique graphics that are breathe taking. The reason for it being rated M is for it's voilence, blood, and suggested themes. But other that it's a really fun game kinda like ArcheAge but with more and somethings better than it. Anyways, here is some info about Tera! Feel free to add to it! :D ( EU/NA Mashed together. You can change servers but that will cost points. http://support.enmasse.com/tera/transferring-a-character-to-another-server ) ( NOTE: I am not saying that ArcheAge is worse here or anything like. Just stating my opinion. Not going to force any of you to play, just giving out some information on what it looks like and if you might wanna try it. For that check my message walls, but I am not making anymore message walls of it because Balto said it's spam... XD I kinda went a little over board on the excitment. ) ~Forgottan~ ( ) <-- mean my thoughts and comments XD ~Story line~ Ok, so basiclly in the story line is that a long time ago, these powerful Gods fought with each other over many things and weren't very helpful to each other. ( Wow what a life that would be. ) And their people didn't get a long very well either. Until one day, a mighty rift opened up and created and caused all Hell to break loose. ( Just another day in paradise.) Bring horrible corrupted creatures to destory the kingdoms, Gods and world. The people and the Gods saw this and what their future will look lke if they don't something to stop this. So they all agreed and united together to fight off these creatures. The battle for their home has begun and the federation. (This clips is one of the story lines. Not the first one. ) -Infomation for beginners- Welcome to Tera. You can start off by creating your amazing charater, race, class, gender and name. Then your journey will begin on an island called Island of Dawn ( Meaning no return how pleasent is that! ) Getting around on the island can be a bit confusing at first but don't worry every so offten a guide or hint on the screen will give out tips on how to play, also in the very begining there will be guides around to help. They will give you quests to do so you can earn money, potions, weapons, clothes, extra. ( Not going to spoil all of this info. ) Once your done with that your ready to go kick some high monster ass. -Quests- There are over thousand of quests to do in this game. You can do many quests at once but that means more running back and forth sometimes. Quests in red question marks or anything red floating above their head, means is a storyline and main quest. Yellow means it's for random things like finding a dog in a gave yard ( that is one of those quests not joking! ) Sometimes quest give you special mounts to ride a long the paths and roads faster. It also gives you cool potions, clothing and weapons. Daily quests you can do once a day and give you xp to help level up. Quest are amazing they make you run around and see the beautiful world your in. Careful though some quests can only be unlocked when your a certain level, that's cause there are dangerious higher level things that can kill ya. ~Level up / XP~ Leveling is up is one of the most exciting, wonderful feelings your charater needs to continue it's quest to help the world and to get amazing new stuff. XP helps you gain to the next level. You don't need quests to help gain XP, though just kill monsters too. Unlike AA, Tera makes you so you don't loose XP. However, it gets harder each time you level up to get it. ( Sorry had to say something about AA. Sorry if I offended anyone. o.o ) 1 - 15 is easy and continues to get a little harder each time. You can level up to 65 and above but 65 is mainly the max point. That doesn't mean there isn't stuff to do when your 65 that just means you unlocked the hardest challenges ever and dungons. Level 60 you can earn a rare free Black Panther/Leopard mount and more. So level up! Mounts / Pets Mounts and pets is what basiclly everyone loves. ( Not sure if that's true or not but it is for me. ) There are over 76 different types of mounts! You get 2 new mounts in the begining and when you start playing. A RazorMane white horse and Ex-TRM. Do quests and you'll get more that or buy them from the cash shop. Mounts help your speed go faster and as for pets well they help kick monsters. Pets are loving, caring companions. They will help you on quests and stuff. However, it means taking care of them that's their reward they want. ( There are only a few pets but that's cause the game is only 3 years old and is adding new stuff to it. ) ( Link to see 76 mounts: http://mmomounts.com/tera-mounts ) $Cash Shop$ Cash shop is a gre at way to buy the hotest new style, weapons, pets, mounts, more. Cash Shop always is updating with this stuff. Cash Shop isn't very expensive, unless you want millions of points. XD ( Not going into much detail with this cause it basically is what it is. ) $10 = 1000 points, $20 = 2200 + 10% discount, $40 = 4600 points + 15% discount, $100 = 12000 points + 20% discount. *Guilds*Edit 02:47 TERA Guild - Update Launch Trailer (Full HD) Welcome to the guild. Guilds are easy and quick to make. You just need yourself and one more player in a party. Oh you also need to be level 8 or above. In guilds you gain more XP and quests done faster. Plus who doesn't want to be in an epic family. Guilds not only gain XP but your very own sky castle!!! Which then becomes a huge entertainment home. If you wanna show off your guild and prove how bad ass you are, you can in PVP areas, dungons, extra. You can comstumize your guild name and it's little logo. !PvP! ( Yall can add to this part if you want. I haven't done PvP yet. ) ~Forgottan~ ( I am going to stop right here for a bit, yall can add to it. ) #Codes and Cheats# Code 1 This code earns you a dragon pet/ tiger mount for 3 days. Z3L1NN1NJ4R34P3R848YWH4TX Code 2 Enter: angry chicken and get a free getaway package! Code 3 and 4 bandanarama taketheredpill Accounts/Guilds/Level/Server/Race Name: Moonpelt / Race: Castanic / Gender: Female / Guild: Shadow Slayers / Level: 23 / Server: Celestial Hills Roleplay/PvP Name: ( StereoMix has 3 chars. Link to see his: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:53083 ) ( Chammy, Ryder, Faith, Crooked, MysteryCrystal will or have accounts ) ( Not sure though ) Name: Silverleaf Guild: Shadow Slayers Level: 8